Red as The Blood
by oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo
Summary: "girls?" thats wierd were are my sisters? then I see a silvery figure coming again i run as fast as i can but hes to fast i cant run anymore I let him come closer and in a second hes behind me " my love we will soon meet"he says for the fifth day in a row I've ben having this dream and as soon as he bites my neck i wake up, i know this dream means something but what?TITLE CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

_**ME: hey guys!**_

_**BC AND BUTCH:(takes a ball and hits me in the head)**_

_**ME:(wtf look on my face)**_

_**Blake:youll be sory you did that!**_

_**Me: Blake..(i glare at him)**_

_**Blake:(looks scared) s-s-sorry my love**_

_**Reds, Blues, Greens,the Orenge people and the purples: hahahahahaha**_

_**Me:NOW PEOPLE WANA BE IN THIS STORY YOU NEED THIS INFO**_

**NAME:**

**OUTFIT:**

**VAMP OR WOLF?:**

**FAVE PUFF AND RUFF:**

**FAVE SONG:**

**WHICH RUFF DO YOU HATE THE MOST:**

**DO YOU THINK I SOULD MAKE BUTCH BC KISS ALOT?**

**FAVE ANIMAL:**

**Me:OK SO IF I GET 10 POEPLE IN MY NEW STORY I PUT YOU ALL IN IT!**

**Greens: STOP SCREAMING!**

**Bunny: fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun.. (trails of)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me:hey guys im back i would like to thank all of you who revied and for all who didnt STFU!_**

**_BC: wow osmeone needs some really needs help_**

**_Me: shut up!_**

**_Butch: DONT YELL AT HER!_**

**_Blake: BUTCH YOU BETTER NOT YELL AT MY GIRL OR YOULL BE SORRY!_**

**_ME AND BC: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!_**

**_Bubbles: anyway Beauty doesnt own me or my sisters or the boys or the other OCs that people send in!_**

**_Everyone: now read!_**

* * *

_**Beautys dream/ p.o.v**_

_**"girls?" thats wierd were are my sisters? then I see a silvery figure coming again i run as fast as i can but hes to fast i cant run anymore I let him come closer and in a second hes behind me " my love we will soon meet"he says for the fifth day in a row I've ben having this dream and as soon as he bites my neck i wake up, i know this dream means something but what?**_

i hate it when i have this dream i wake up all sweaty so i go striaght to take a shower when i was done i when to my balcony**(A/N the girls all have mini balcony)**

**is a really nice day i thought**

i go inside and turn on my computer and see my friend Terri on

**_Me: hey Terri wht u doing?_**

**_Amaterasulove: nun much bored as always u should know that... are you exited u gona live where i live?_**

**_Me: HELL YEAH! cant wait... but im a lil woried T.._**

**_Amaterasulove: *sighs* is it the dream again?_**

**_Me:..._**

**_Amaterasulove: Beauty, listen you need to know something_**

"BEAUTY GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE WEVE GOT 30 MIN TO SCHOOL AND YOU NEED LIKE 50 JUST TO TAKE A SHOWER NOW HURRY UP" i hear my one of my sis yell Buttercup, the second oldest

"I ALREADY TOOK A SHOWER YOU BAKA!" I yelled back

**Me: i have to go Terri ttyl... tell me later**

_**(BEAUTYANDTHEBEAST HAS SINGED OF)**_

well since my signiture color is rare unlike my sisters, since my color is a kaleidoscope.. is really rare my hair changes color all the time so do my eyes and what ever i were in the morning i always end up with another color cuz they change i mean thats really wiered but i like it... i have 6 sisters and since im the youngest let me get you to know them

my oldest sisters Blossom,color is pink, orenge hair it goes to her ankles when is down but she usualy weres it in a high pony tail with a big red bow, her eyes they are rare like mines but not as much her eyes are light pink and i mean pink. My other sister shes the second eldest, her names Buttercup, or BC, her hair is long to her mid gack and is mid-night black shes not girly at all shes really tought but is all mushy inside when it comes to me and my sisters protection shes a dad and i mean it i mean OVER-PROTECTIVE MUCH! any way the my other sister Bubbles shes really sweet and wouldnt hurt a fly.. cuz she can talk to them.. but more on that latter.. she has light blue eyes almost sea clear and blond har that goes to her mid waist in her two pony tails, there is my other sis Bunny ther fourth oldest, shes well shes like a bunny super hyper all the time, her eyes are violet, her hair is light is darkish brown shes not really girly so she keeps it in a pony tail nothing else,my other Rhythm, her color is light orange,her eyes are the same color shes really good with music so am i but i dont like to show it of, her hair is dark brown with light orange high lights in it and she always weres it down is not that long it goes to her min-waist down,then there is the 6s youngets, Bell, shes really nice shes always calm but get her mad and you are dead, her color is white so is her hair and shes not even old shes 16, like all of us were septuplets, that means when a person has 7 babies at a time, anyway her hari reaches her mid back down and shoulders when its up and her eyes are white and i mean pure white, and then thers me, Beauty, im the baby of the house just because i was born last, i have well i dont know the color of my eyes or hair cuz.. well know ne really knows but we do were no normal we have powers no one else has.. were like Supreme Angels..

* * *

_**Me: yay i finaly updated **_

_**Bc: yeah yeah..**_

_**Blossom: ok ima order some pizza guys want any?**_

_**All: yes!**_

_**ME: anyway i dont own ******__Amaterasu_ my friend GeekyGirlMeow does and for all thoes who reviewd thank you! now ima put you in the story when i can love you guys peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:hey**_** guys i know that last chapter sucked sorry for that... the puffs and ruffs arent gona be with us for a while...i hope they are ok i miss my blakee...anyway i hope they come back soon... anyway DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN THE PPGS,RRBS, OR THE NEW OCS THAT I GOT...OH AND I DONT OWN...Amaterasu GeekyGirlMeow DOES OR Alison Carter candygurl100 OR Thesis Silver Greeksoccerstar OR Minako Hayashi thatOtherKID OR Breaker Blackzone/Shishido HellHeaven Cerzs...GOSH ILL DO THIS LATER WELL READ ON!**_

* * *

_**(BLOSSOMS P.O.V)**_

I feel the sun shining trough my window and warming my face i open my eyes to see my sister Bunny staring at me

"BUNNY!" I yelled

"BLOSSOM!" she yelled back i looked at her confused

"can you make me some food!?" she said looking at me with puppy eyes

"ok.."

"YES!" she said as she got of my bed and opened the door

" but you have to do my chores for the rest of the week!" i said as she face palmed

"fine but i wont like it" she said as she walked down stairs

"i know" i said as i smirked and sat criscros and turn on my laptop and see that my friend Alison was on

(on chat)

_**Me: hay Als :)**_

_**Alizcool: sup Bloss...hey did you do the math homework i did it i just have to check my answers :/**_

_**Me: nun much... hey did you hear that we might have a pop quiz in Mr. Benners class (A/N THIS A REALL TEACHER AT MY SCHOOL HES REALLY FUN)**_

_**Alizcool: duh everyone knows that... did YOU know that theres 7 new students at our school today?**_

_**Me: ofcores!**_

_**Alizcool: how?!**_

_**Me: idk i just guessed**_

_**Alizcool:oh wow -_-**_

_**Me: g2g Alz c u at school!**_

_**Alizcool: kk byez~**_

_**(Alizcool has left the chat)**_

i smiled and when to my closet and picked out a normal outfit, wich is a hot pink tanktop with a black jacket with some black skiny jeans with black ankle boots with a red outlining my hair was in its usual pony tail with my red bow.

i picked a sutle yet loud eyeshadow wich ofcoures was hot pink, with black eyeliner with my favorite chery lip gloss

i went down stair and started to cook pancakes

**_(BUTTERCUPS P.O.V)_**

I wake up with the sun in my eyes i look around my black and light green room and just go straight to the bathroom when i looked at my hair in the miror and took my brush and start to brush it took 20 min to finish coming it i whent to my closet and chose the most simpest out fit i got i put on a black shirt that said "bite me" with a green pants with black combat boots with a chain hanging from my left leg i put on my studs then i whent down stairs and took my laptop that i left in the living room lastnight and turn it on to see my friend Minako on

(on chat)

**_Me: sup Min(A/N AND thatOtherKID IF YOU DONT LIKE THE NICK-NAME PM ME A NEW ONE)_**

**_MINAninja: nun much you BC?_**

**_Me: bored as hell _**

i see my sister Blossom come down stairs

"sup Bloss" i said

"gona make food, whant?" she said

"yup"i said

**_(on chat)_**

**_MINAninja:same well gona eat c ya at school BC_**

**_Me: kool lates~_**

"BEAUTY GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE WEVE GOT 30 MIN TO SCHOOL AND YOU NEED LIKE 50 JUST TO TAKE A SHOWER NOW HURRY UP" i yelled at my youngest sister,Beauty

"I ALREADY TOOK A SHOWER YOU BAKA!" she yelled back

"yesh no need for the language" i muttered i closed my laptop and whent to the kitchen and sat down to eat pancakes

**_(BUBBLES P.O.V)_**

_mistress wake up..._

i open my eyes to see a blue jay infront of me

"hello mike, and didnt i told you to stop calling me mistress" i sad as i got up

_im sorry... miss Bubbles my friend is hurt and needs help can you help her?_

_"_ofcores i will were is she?" i said as i get up to fly out the window

_shes on your roof.._

"ofcores lets go" i fly to my window and whent to the roof and see a blue jay stuck under alot of junk

_(mary)mike... please help me it hurt alot.._

_(mike) is alright mary everything will be ok... mistress Bubbles is here to help_

"Mary, how did you get stuck?" i say as i look for a safe way to get her unstuck

_(mary)umm i was fliing and decided to take a rest then a really fast wind came and alot of stuff got on top of me then im like this..._

_"_oh, ok hold still" i look around to see nothing and no one around... after 10 min Mary was out of the junk

_(Mary/Mike) thank you mistress Bubbles..._

"no prob, and dont call me that"i said as i saw them flying away

"*sigh* how many times do i got to tell them that" i fly back to my window just to see my mom staring at me with a frown

"h-hi mom" i say with a small smile

"Bubbles.." she said but i cut her of

" before you say anything i was only on the roof helping an injured animal"i said really fast

"im not mad, but you should be more careful i know you can fly but is unstable since your wings havent come yet, so please be more careful when you and your sisters fly" with that she got up and left

i smiled and took a shower and put my hair up in its usual pony tails and whent to my closet and picked out an out fit its a strapless light blue dress that goes to my knees with a white sash in hte middle with me light blue ankle boots with light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner with my weter melon lip gloss my favorite neckless and the macking pair of earings with a light blue fingerless fishnet gloves i look at my sefl in the miror and smile and got my bookbag and whent down stars to see my mom and my two sister Buttercup and Blossom eating

" hey Bubbs" BC said

"hey BC" i said i sai down to eat blueberry pancakes "yummm great cooking Bloss" i said as i took a bite

then i saw my youngest sister Beauty come down stairs wearing a really cute outfitshe was wering a silver tanktop with a white mini jacket and a silver mini skirt that ended three inches above her knee her make up was all siver with a clear lipgloss with silver jewelry on

"hey mom morning guys" she siad as she sat down to eat

"good morning Aphrodite" said Buttercup, she likes to call her that cuz of her name and the way she looks all the guys at our school whant to date her plus me and my sisters and sometimes in the morning she wakes up with not a hair out of place she is natrually beautyful she always acts like a total lady great maners at the table and she doesnt date alot well at all alot of guys ask her out but she turns them down one time i asked her why she didnt say yes and she said 'Bubbles i dont date guys that like me for just my looks i whant a guy that likes me for me' and i think is really sweet

"well that was delicius, thank you Blossom, now if you escuse me" she got up and left the kichen

* * *

**_hey guys i know that my last update sucked eggs so does this one but hey im only a first timer so yeah srry for the long wait love youz! _**


End file.
